


landing softly

by elliestars



Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, first work on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliestars/pseuds/elliestars
Summary: a little add-on to the rayllum scene that takes place a few minutes before the end of tdp s3e9. angsty-fluffy, but mostly just angsty.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 42





	landing softly

They held each other in their arms. Neither wanted to let go or be apart. Both wished they could pause time at this exact moment. But they both knew they had to land at some point.

It was only a few minutes ago that Rayla leaped off of the Storm Spire to kill Viren. It was only a few minutes ago that Callum saved her from falling to death. And it was only a few minutes ago that they looked into each others’ eyes and told each other they loved each other. Then they kissed. 

Rayla pulled away, eyes still closed. She didn’t want to open them. She knew they were thousands of feet from the ground, the only thing keeping them both alive was Callum’s flight spell. To say the least, Rayla’s biggest fear might’ve been water, but nearly falling to her death was a close second.

But she did want to open her eyes. The sky, the clouds— the sunset was so beautiful. She wanted to see it. At that point, all Rayla wanted to do was cry. She was stressed, relieved, traumatized, and happy all at the same time. She took a deep breath.

She opened her eyes.

The sunset struck her with its gorgeous splashes of orange and purple, blended together to paint the sky. The clouds were peachy orange and soft-looking. Then she looked down. All she could see was orange clouds, but she knew they were far from the ground. And then it hit her. She thought about how she’d normally enjoy sunsets.

She’d sit on a hill, casually looking out at the orange tinted sky. Usually, in Xadia, the sunset looks more radiant. This felt like home to her, looking at the sunset. And when she realized that, she knew that not only was she alive and safe, but she was home. 

Tears started to well up in her eyes. She knew she’d look stupid if she cried. But she’s done it before. For Ezran, for Callum.. and Callum even said he didn’t care if she was crying, that he was here for her. She gulped and started to let tears drip down her face. Not light tears, but heavy ones. Not tears of sadness, but tears of joy and relief and stress. This was it. This was where her home was.

She didn’t really care whether Callum looked down at her or not. She knew he’d accept her even if she was crying. 

They landed on the Storm Spire, surprisingly softly. Rayla was now holding on to Callum in a close hug. She didn’t want to let go.

“Rayla...” Callum started to say. “Yeah?” Rayla responded, but she wasn’t in the head to respond. Her voice was distant, and tears were still streaming down her face. “I know you’re crying.” Rayla sighed. “You said you didn’t care if I was crying or not. That you’d be here for me.” Callum let a sigh of relief go. He pulled away from Rayla, and their gaze met. Rayla’s vision was blurry because of her tears, but she could make out Callum’s face. 

“I cried too.” Rayla could see his cheeks were wet and his eyes were red. “I-I didn’t know if you’d be okay. I was terrified. A-And then I jumped and then I thought we were both gonna die—“ His voice started cutting off as he started to cry a little more. Rayla smiled painfully. “We were both scared. We had reason to be. But we’re safe now. And that’s what matters most, that you’re safe.” Callum smiled. They pulled in for one more warm, soft hug. Rayla buried her face in Callum’s shirt. 

“I love you.” She said.

“I love you, too.” He said.

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn’t really polished, i wrote this while traveling because i got some major filled brain juice. i was inspired mainly because i just wanted my own spin on what happened when callum and rayla landed after saving each other. hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
